


Exo- Elementary School Kids

by Jongdaesdimple



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jongdaesdimple/pseuds/Jongdaesdimple
Summary: I might add more but this is just a short story about exo as 4-year-olds. This should have been a comic but it's not because I can't draw at all.





	Exo- Elementary School Kids

“Mommy please don’t make me go!” Baekhyun says clinging tightly to his mother’s legs “I want to stay with you! Even if we can’t go to the park today!”

“I’m sorry Baekhyunnie, you have to go to school” Baekhyun’s mom says with a heavy heart, she doesn’t want to leave him either but she knows she has to “You’ll make plenty of friends. It will be fun I promise.”

“Are you sure?” Baekhyun says looking up all the way up at his mom.

“Everyone will love you” His mom says leaning down to pet his hair “I’ll pick you up early if you don’t have any friends by lunch, ok?”

“Ok” Baekhyun nods letting go of his mom’s legs “I’ll go to school.”

“I’m proud of you” Baekhyun’s mom smiles.

“Bye Mommy” Baekhyun says before bursting into tears. 

“Don’t cry honey” Baekhyun’s mom says holding back tears herself “I’ll be here at the end of the day to pick you up.”

“I’m not crying” Baekhyun lies wiping his tears “Big boys don’t cry and I’m not a baby anymore.”

“That’s right” Baekhyun’s mom nods before Baekhyun walks towards the front door of the school, leaving her alone by the car “He’s not a baby anymore, they grow up too fast.»

Baekhyun uses all his force to open the front door. The school is so big and scary. He realizes he’s all alone for the first time in his 4 years of life. He almost cries but reminds himself he’s a big boy now. 

“Is it your first day?” A girl very tall girl asks, he nods not sure how to react to the girl “I’m Sooyoung, I’m in 6th grade. I’m here to show you where your class is!”

“Ok” Baekhyun replies still a little scared of the tall girl. 

She holds his hand and leads him to a nearby classroom. 

“Miss Kim! I have another student!” Sooyoung says to the teacher. 

“Thank you Sooyoung, I’ll take it from here” Miss Kim smiles brightly at the young girl before looking down at little Baekhyun “What is your name?”

“Byun Baekhyun” Baekhyun says gathering all the confidence he can. 

“Well Baekhyun, this morning we are all just playing until snack time” Miss Kim says in a light tone “Why don’t you go play with the others? There’s colouring pages, blocks, legos, play dough, cars and a play-kitchen. What would you like to do?”

Baekhyun looks around the colourful room, there’s so much he could do it’s hard to choose. There’s no one at the play kitchen so he decides it would be fun to play alone for a little bit. 

“Kitchen!” Baekhyun chirps with a smile. 

“Alright well go put your bag in your cubby and you can go play!” Miss Kim says pointing to the cubbies on the side of the room “You can read your name right?”

“Yes!” Baekhyun smiles proudly. 

“I knew you were a smart boy!” Miss Kim smiles. 

Baekhyun puts his bag away in his very own cubby. His name sticker has the cutest little dog on it. He looks at all the other students' stickers, they have bears, bunnies, owls, kitties and even otters but there are only two other stickers with a puppy. Baekhyun feels very lucky, he loves dogs best, it’s his favourite animal!

Baekhyun head over to the little play-kitchen. He never had a kitchen like this to play with at home. He has a grocery cart with lots of fake foods but he’s never had a kitchen to cook them in! Baekhyun excitedly opens the play fridge and takes out all the plastic foods and puts them on the little kitchen counter. What should he make? He sees the plastic spaghetti and decides to cook it on the stove. He takes out a pan he finds in a different cupboard and places it on the stove. He turns the fake knob to the red setting. He adds the spaghetti to the pan making a cooking noise with his mouth. 

Confident with the amount of time the spaghetti has been in the pan, Baekhyun transfers the spaghetti to a little plate. He takes out a plastic cup and pretends to fill it with water from the little faucet. He decides to add a little dessert to his meal. Looking at the food he left on the counter Baekhyun picks up the strawberries and puts them right on top of his plastic spaghetti. His mom always tells him strawberries are a healthy dessert! Baekhyun takes the plate and cup to a bean bag chair in the corner of the room. 

As Baekhyun’s walking looking down at his lovely food he put together he bumps into someone and falls to the ground. 

“I’m so sorry!” Baekhyun hears a voice say “Are you hurt?”

“My strawberries!” Baekhyun says seeing that the strawberries fell off his spaghetti onto the ground “They’re dirty now!”

“I didn’t mean to!” The voice says picking them up and placing back on his spaghetti “I have real strawberries for snack time, I can give you some.”

“It’s ok” Baekhyun says standing up to look the boy in the face “We aren’t allowed to share anyways.”

“I can sneak them under the table” The boy replies with a sneaky smile. Baekhyun smiles back at him nodding. He’s making his very first friend at school!

“Do you want me to make you food too?” Baekhyun asks pointing at the play-kitchen. 

“I want a sandwich please!” the boy smiles walking over to the kitchen. 

Baekhyun works hard making a fake little sandwich. He finds two pieces of wooden bread and between he puts rubber lettuce and plastic cheese. He also adds a whole plastic tomato making the sandwich fall apart, the bread just rolls off the tomato. Baekhyun frowns and takes the tomato out. Baekhyun brings out his creation to Chanyeol. 

“Here is your order sir!” Baekhyun says with a smile. 

“My name’s not sir” The boy says confused “It’s Chanyeol”

“Oh I was pretending to be a waiter” Baekhyun says dropping his smile, so much for making a friend. 

“Oh!” Chanyeol says “I get it! Thank you for the meal waiter!”

“My name’s not waiter” Baekhyun laughs reusing Chanyeol’s words “It’s Baekhyun!”

“Baekhyun will you be my friend?” Chanyeol asks sincerely. 

“Yes!” Baekhyun smiles “Let’s be friends forever!”

“And ever!” Chanyeol adds smiling even wider. 

Snack time comes so quickly Baekhyun doesn’t even have a chance to think about how much he misses his mom. He’s just having fun with Chanyeol in the kitchen.

True to his word Chanyeol smuggles strawberries under the table to Baekhyun who greedily eats them. In return, Baekhyun gives Chanyeol a bunch of his cheerios. 

After snack time, their teacher reads them a few stories and then lays out finger paint and paper on each table. 

“3 to 4 people per table ok?” Miss Kim explains “You can paint anything you want but put your aprons on first! If you get paint on you or your clothes let me know so I can wash it off.”

Chanyeol and Baekhyun walk over to an empty table together. 

“What are you going to paint?” Chanyeol asks Baekhyun. 

“A puppy!” Baekhyun exclaims excitedly. 

“I want to paint that too!” Chanyeol smiles 

“Miss Kim!” Chanyeol and Baekhyun hear a boy cry “I don’t have a place at any table!”

“I’ll find you a table” Miss Kim says before looking at Baekhyun and Chanyeol and walking over “Would it be ok if Jongdae joined your table?”

“Yes! We’re painting dogs!” Baekhyun says, excited to make another friend. 

“I want to paint a doggy too! My sticker is a puppy!” Jongdae yells happily. 

“Me too!” Chanyeol and Baekhyun say at the same time. 

All three boys paint their own version of a puppy, none of them are all too identifiable as a puppy but they are only 4 after all. Chanyeol’s looks like a weird elephant, Baekhyun’s looks like a long-legged rat and Jongdae’s just looks like a monkey. Jongdae may not have ever met a real dog.

While the paintings dry Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Jongdae all play with the cars, racing them down the track. Despite what Baekhyun thought, school really is fun! He’s just spending the whole day with his new friends! The end of the day comes so quickly Baekhyun finds himself wishing the school day was longer. 

“So how was it?” Baekhyun’s mom asks picking him up and bringing him to the car. 

“So much fun!” Baekhyun smiles holding onto his mom’s neck “I made two new friends!”

“That’s great Baekhyunnie!” Baekhyun’s mom smiles “I knew you would.”


End file.
